Uno
by Jane Star Kage
Summary: Ellos, eran dos personas en una, por ende, no podían estar separados. Por ningún motivo podían estar separados.


Iba a esperar a que me diesen el premio en el foro donde gané (empaté) en el primer lugar con este fic, pero ya no aguanto mas xD

**Iba a esperar a que me diesen el premio en el foro (Duelo Literario) donde gané (empaté) en el primer lugar con este fic, pero ya no aguanto mas xD **

**Quiero agradecer a la persona que me beteó: Yo misma. Porque claro, ¿quien mejor que yo para hacerlo? Nadie. Yo ser diosa, Yo ser magnífica… y si, estoy hablando de la usuaria de fanfiction yomisma, ¿De quién mas? xD**

**Advertencias: Angts. Según me dijeron, del bueno. Así que advertidos quedan.  
**

**Personajes: Hikaru/Kaoru (o algo así…) **

**Uno**

Los sirvientes de Hikaru comenzaron a percibir los cambios en la conducta del joven y notificaron a sus padres sobre ello. Su comportamiento se volvió taciturno, hablaba en murmullos y apenas se dejaba ver. Pero lo más aterrador para todos, fue cuando lo encontraron sosteniendo un cuchillo a la altura de su rostro, viendo la hoja del objeto mientras mascullaba un plan acerca de reunirse con su hermano.

Fue por ello que decidieron llevarlo al mejor centro psiquiátrico que pudieran encontrar. Allí los médicos diagnosticaron demencia no especificada ya que no reunía los suficientes requisitos para clasificarlo y eso significaba que la causa habría sido una poco común. "Se ha escuchado de personas que pierden la razón ante una gran angustia, pero no han habido estudios que puedan confirmarlo" les dijeron superfluamente a sus desconsolados padres. Los médicos Estaban acostumbrados a dar noticias crueles a los familiares de las personas internadas allí.

Encerrado, en la habitación del hospital, el tiempo pasaba con parsimonia para el paciente. El joven cabellos carmesí podía sentir cómo la navaja se escurría entre sus dedos para luego aterrizar en el suelo. Sentado contra la pared acolchada, vestido de ropas blanquecinas, su errática mente divagaba en sus últimas acciones.

Pudo conseguir el arma blanca. Ofreció a uno de los enfermeros, su cuerpo a cambio de ése preciado objeto. Éste le dio el objeto aún a sabiendas de lo que podría a suceder. Pero veía los ojos del chico y podía mirar a la muerte cerniéndose sobre él, dominando el cuerpo que fue objeto de su deseo. Pensaba que hacía un acto humanitario, además de creer que ese chico ya estaba muerto. Había perdido su mente. Mantenerlo encerrado en ése hospital sólo prolongaría su agonía.

Pero, contrario a lo que todos creían, Hikaru no buscaba escapar de su encierro en el hospital. Él quería escaparse de la vida misma, de la que aún le quedaba luego de la muerte de su hermano.

Pasó el filo por la piel pálida de una de sus muñecas. Dolió y empezó a arderle la herida. La sangre empezó a brotar de manera abundante. Alzó un poco su mano para tenerla a la altura de su rostro, quería mirar su herida con detenimiento. La sangre era de un rojo escarlata intenso que escurría por todo el brazo, hasta caer a cuenta gotas en el suelo.

No perdió más tiempo y efectuó la misma operación en su otra muñeca, luego espero. Sintió el palpitar sus venas conforme el flujo de sangre se hacia más espeso. Sintió el corazón retumbarle dentro de su pecho, como si acelerase su ritmo para suplir la sangre que salía. El saber que su vida se estaba acabando le producía un sentimiento de melancolía. Pronto podría verlo, esa era su esperanza.

Kaoru y él eran uno solo. Si él era el cuerpo, su hermano era el alma. Un cuerpo sin su esencia, es un mero muñeco. Carne y espíritu debían volver a unirse, no podían existir el uno sin el otro.

En eso pensaba Hikaru en el momento en que su vista se volvía borrosa. Dejó de ver la sangre escarlata brotando de sus muñecas en el momento en que el dolor de las heridas se hizo superfluo.

Ahora podía mirar a su hermano a los ojos. Se veía enfadado, parecía estar reclamándole por haber triunfado en hacer aquella estupidez. No podría ser Kaoru si no hiciera eso.

Pero Hikaru no podía ser más feliz, cuerpo y alma se habían unido otra vez.

**-Fin-**

**Bien, si me dejan sus reacciones sobre el escrito. Se los voy a apreciar. No se si podría llamarse Hikaru/Kaoru por… bueno, obvio porqué. Cualquier falla, diganmela y edito de inmediato (si puedo).  
**

**Creo que es lo mas bueno ortográficamente hablando que he escrito toda mi vida. ¡Gracias y0! xD**


End file.
